The One and Only, The Only One
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: Ouran has many sudents, the most popular is the host club. And they have gained some new members. Some, with troubling pasts. yaoi, oc's, fluff. More inside.Please R&R!
1. The Life of Ryuunosuke

Yamiatei98: HELLO~~~~~! My very good friend introduced me to Ouran High School Host Club, and…I LOVE IT! AHAHAHAHA! (Cue fan girl laugh) It's so adorable!

So, there will be yaoi in this (duh), OC's, and fluff. The usual. I guess this is kind of expected now huh? Wow…well, anyway…most of my other fics are on hold for now, mainly because I'm lazy and I can't think of anything good to happen in them. My Hetalia Truth or Dare is on hold until Lambogirl666 decided or remembers to email me the document.

Lambogirl666: DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME!

Yamiatei98: Too bad, I kind of am. Are…is…damn it! English is so confusing! TTwTT But enough of that. None of this belongs to me (I wish it did…) Rated T for a reason, fluff, yada yada yada.

xXxXxXxXx

Ouran Private Academy

Early Spring

A medium height teenager walked down the empty hallways of Ouran Academy, book bag slung over his shoulder and sketch books held firmly against his chest. He wore the required uniform and his hair was a light chestnut color, a cute scruffy look to it. His eyes were emerald jewels, sparkling in the sun. He stopped in front of Music Room 3, hoping no one was inside so he could draw in peace. Of course, as soon as he opened the door, and rose petals danced around him as they flew out the door, he knew that the room was not empty.

"Welcome to our Host Club," a chorus of voices came from the inside.

xXxXxXxXx

Ouran Private Academy

Late Spring/ Early Summer

"Ryuu~~~" Two happy voices called out into the large rose maze. "Where are you~~~~?" Hikaru and Kaoru had left the Host Club to go look for their friend after he had refused to go to the club, and hadn't said a word to anyone.

"Where could he be?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"I don't know, but he didn't look all that good today," Hikaru responded. The two had made their way to the center of the maze, where a white pillar-thing (honestly WHAT is that thing?) had been taken over by hordes of rose vines and flowers.

Crouched under the table was a small, shaking figure, sketch book grasped firmly in his hands.

The Hitachiin twins knelt down next to the side of the table, peering under the white marble. "Ryuu, what's wrong?" They asked in unison, worry flashing through their amber eyes.

"N-n-nothing," a choked sob replied, obviously lying. They heard him sniffle, fresh tears falling hot off of his cheeks and onto the white marble.

Reaching a hand in, Hikaru grabbed Ryuu's hand, pulling him out from underneath the mound of marble and roses. The twins gasped as they saw the state Ryuu was in. Pulling him onto his lap, and running a soothing hand through his hair, the two asked, "Ryuu…what happened to you?"

xXxXxXxXx

Earlier that Morning…

"RYUUNOSUKE KICHIROU NATSUMI!" A loud, and angry voice ricocheted off the walls of the mansion, echoing throughout the estate.

Ryuu flinched at his name. Slowly rising from the dining room table, he cautiously made his way towards the source of the yelling. "Yes," he gulped. "Mother?" He said the word through his teeth, not even wanting the name to be associated with the woman who it was thrown at.

Ryuu's step-mother, Atsuko Natsumi, stormed angrily over to her pseudo-son. "How DARE you insult your brother!" She screeched.

Ryuu gulped again. "I did no such thing."

There was a loud _SMACK!_ as Atsuko's hand made contact with her step-son's face. "Don't lie to me boy! We took you in under our wing! We protected you! We raised you! For what?" There was another loud resounding _SMACK! _as she slapped her "son" once more. Though Atsuko was supposed to mean "warm and loving", to Ryuu, she was cold and empty-hearted.

Ryuunosuke's parents had been killed when he was young. At the age of five he had moved into his Grandmother's estate, living with her happily until she had passed away from old age. When he was six, he had been forced to move into his mother's sister's mansion, living with her, her husband, and her two sons. Atsuko's husband was Haruto Ishiyami. Haruto meant "sun and warm" though the way he treated Ryuu, it was more like "cold and destruction".

For as long as Ryuu could remember, the Ishyami-Natsumi's had been cruel to him. Giving him the worst hand-me-downs, the smallest room, leftovers from dinner, no maids or servants, and no love. Ryuunosuke was the heir to his father's multi-billion yen company and world-wide estates. But once he moved in with the Ishiyami's, Haruto had taken it all away from him and had destroyed his past.

His life was hard, he had been sent to the same schools as his step-brothers; Hiroshi and Kenshin, he had made himself distant. Ryuu was a smart boy, always leading at second or third in his class. But his family made sure that he was never first. Ryuu was a skilled artist and loved drawing complex designs and pictures. He was always first in his art class, but as usual, his parents tore him down, and forced him into second-best.

At least four or five times a week, Ryuu was hurt in one way or another. If it was being beaten up by his "brothers" or being smacked by his parents. The pain had grown familiar to Ryuu, and he no longer cried himself to sleep on those fateful nights. As soon as one bruise had begun to heal, three more would be added onto his pale skin, marking his flesh for a long while.

Once he ha turned sixteen, he had been able to recover some of his real parent's wealth, giving himself a bit of backup on his life. Instead of following in his brother's footsteps by heading off to America for University, he had decided to try and get himself an art scholarship and at Ouran Private Academy.

A few years prior, he had persuaded one of his third cousins to rent him out a small two-story house out in the country for only a couple thousand yen a month. So far the deal had been great. Until his step-parents had caught up with him.

They had stolen the house and part of his fortune, demanding that he return home to their estate. Having no real parents to back him up, he had been forced to return back to the Ishiyami-Natsumi estate.

Ryuunosuke had kept his mother's maiden name, Kichirou, hoping to keep some of the few memories of his family intact. But as the years of middle school wore out, the times became worse. Now that Ryuu's bothers were off in college, his step-parents were ready to ship him off to some boarding school until college, then dump him on the streets and leave him. Haruto had only recently found use in the boy, in the sense that many of Ryuu's art had been sold for thousands of yen apiece. He had kept Ryuu prisoner until his first year at Ouran Academy, painting portraits day in and day out.

It had been long and brutal, and there wasn't much relief to Ryuu's pain.

Back to the present time, Ryuu had a large, bright red mark forming on his cheek, where his step-mother had slapped him. Her long black hair was sticking out in frazzled bits and her brown eyes were shooting daggers. Along with the slap-mark, there was a deep purple bruise standing out on his neck, several cuts on his collar bone, and a few fading bruises on his right arm.

"Apologize RIGHT. THIS. INSTANT!" Atsuko yelled.

"But mother," Ryuu said calmly. "I have done nothing wrong."

Letting out a yell of outrage she shoved her step-son to the floor, and there was a loud _THUMP as he hit the hard-wood floor. _

"_You will get off your sorry ass, and head to that stupid school RIGHT NOW." Quickly scrambling off the floor, Ryuu snatched up his book bag, grabbed his sketch pad, and ran for the door, ignoring the limo that waited out front. _

_He didn't stop running until he reached Ouran Academy, heading quickly into the rose maze after bumping into Tamaki and muttering a quick, "Not going to Club today." But to Tamaki it sounded more like, "Nft goen' to flub 'day…" _

_Hiding under the white marble table in the very center of the maze, he had curled up, holding his sketch book to his chest. _

_After a few hours, the Hitachiin twins had found him there._

_xXxXxXxXx_

_More tears fell fresh from his eyes as Ryuu finished explaining to them what had happened. Both of the Hitachiin's wrapped their arms around Ryuu, whispering comforting words into his ears, slowly calming him down. _

"_Thank you…" Ryuu sniffled, more tears falling from his eyes. _

_The twins smiled. They both had a soft stop for Ryuu. He was a kind boy, and he didn't deserve to be treated this way. After the first fateful day when Ryuu had opened the doors to the Host Club, and had fled out of embarrassment, Kyoya had of course, been able to explain who it had been, and what his background was like. _

_Ryuu was also special. Without even looking at the two, he was always able to tell which was Hikaru and which was Kaoru. He was always able to sense the mood of the club, and was able to make everyone smile no matter what had happened. Ryuu meant so much to them. He always would. And they would do whatever it took to protect him._


	2. Scared Half to Death and a Little More

Yamiatei98: So I finally finished watching the whole Season of Ouran High School Host Club (about fifty times each) and I am ready for chapter 2 of my fic! Yeah, you guessed it again…I know…so this chapter was created with the help of my friend and I really appreciated her help! THANK YOU!

So rated T for later chapters (and this one) yaoi, no likey no lookie, (T for a reason) fluff kinda lime (really strong fluff) I own nothing (Someday I will…)

Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXx

1 week later…

Ouran Academy

Music Room #3

The entire host club sat around the room, waiting for the twins and Ryuunosuke to arrive. At the current time, they were all thirty minutes late.

Five minutes later Hikaru and Kaoru burst through the doors, breathing heavily. "Sorry…we're late…boss…" They panted, hands on their knees.

"Where's Ryuu-chan?" Honey asked, Usa-chan cuddled in his arms.

"We…we don't know…we haven't heard from him for a week. We're getting worried about him…" The twins replied.

The club exchanged glances, all trying to figure out where Ryuu could be. Hikaru's phone rang in his pocket, making everyone jump.

Hikaru fished the device out of his pocket, flipping it open and holding it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

The voice on the other end talked for a long while, before Hikaru shakily closed the receiver. His whole body was shaking, every inch, every fiber; every part of his being was breaking down. He just couldn't control it.

"Hikaru…" his twin whispered. "What happened?"

"Ryuu," he gasped out. "They have Ryuu, they're going to kill him!" He was hysterical now, choking on sobs as tears fell hot down his cheeks.

"Hold on, slow down a second," Tamaki interjected. "Who's going to kill Ryuunosuke?"

Sniffling, Hikaru replied. "His family, his parents, his step-brothers, ALL OF THEM! They're going to kill him and unless we do something about it, Ryuu's going to DIE!" He sank to his knees, his whole body raked with sobs, shivering as more red hot tears streamed down his face.

Kaoru suddenly went pale. "No…" he breathed. "Kyoya! Assemble your family's police force! Mori and Honey, get the car ready! Tamaki, get any weapons you can find and meet us at the limo!" Kaoru was ordering things about left and right, while slowly rubbing circles on his brother's back, trying to get him to calm down. "Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll get Ryuu, everything will be ok…"

Slowly Hikaru stood up, balling his fists so hard that the skin over his knuckles turned white. "I won't let Ryuu die…" He promised himself.

Kaoru nodded, and the two followed Tamaki off to the limo that was waiting at the front of the school. Climbing in with everyone else, they made a hasty getaway to Ryuu's step-parent's mansion, Kyoya's police force shortly behind. The sirens were blaring as they sped down the streets, rounding short corners and tight turns.

Finally they reached the mansion and the Host Club ran out of the limo, heading for the front door. Each wore their police uniform equipped with gun, tazer, handcuffs, switchblade, and regulation safety line.

"Wow, who knew that these uniforms would actually help us one of these days?" Tamaki thought out loud. Everyone shot a glare at him, this wasn't a time for jokes.

Kyoya's police force surrounded the mansion, firearms pointed at every entrance. Kyoya grabbed a megaphone, and yelled, "IF THERE IS ANYONE INSIDE THE BUILING COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP IMMEDIATELY."

They waited for one minute, then two, three, and four, finally when they had waited five minutes, Kyoya took a squad to the door with him, and Hikaru followed with Kaoru closely behind. The police squad had the door thrust open, and they surrounded the parlor, aiming their guns at anything that moved. Finding nothing the leader gave a slight nod to Kyoya.

Returning the nod, he turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "We need to split up and find Ryuunosuke, he could be anywhere in this building."

The twins nodded, drawing their guns, they headed up the stairs, searching every room until they came to the large gathering hall on the second floor. Manacle laughter could be heard through the oaken door, and weak cries of pain were also detectable. Hikaru kicked the door open, pointing his gun at the man sitting behind the large ebony desk.

"Ahh! Boys! How wonderful to see you! I was wondering when you would show up," his eyes were wild and his teeth were yellow and stained. He had large piles of yen stacked around him, pooling around his feet. "Have you met my wife, Atsuko?" A rather small, shrunken woman, stepped around the side of the desk. Hair wild, and walking like a drunk.

"Don't move," Hikaru ordered through his teeth, hands gripped around the frame of the gun, shaking ever so slightly.

The woman stopped, maniacal grin plastered stupidly on her face. The man behind the desk yanked on a small chain, and a yelp of discomfort resonated through the room.

"Ryuu!" Hikaru yelled. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Oh, you mean this little twerp?" Giving a hard tug on the chain, a figure stumbled to its feet, head limp and hanging. "Lovely little money machine…but…if I am to be rich…" he drew a small knife. "He must be terminated."

He brought the knife to Ryuu's neck, a small bead of blood forming where the point dug into the skin on his neck. Wincing, Ryuu closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Before the twins even knew what had happened, Hikaru's gun had been twisted from his hands, and a loud shot rang out across the room. There was smoke everywhere and the Hitachiin's couldn't see a thing. They stood back-to-back, Kaoru pointing his gun at anything that came within a ten foot radius.

Someone landed beside them, looping a safety rope around them, pulled on the rope, and carried them out of the smoking room. The two came sputtering on the rood, coughing and hacking from the smoke. A paramedic handed them each an oxygen mask, and the two accepted them greatly, breathing deeply to rid the toxins from their body.

"We need to get out of here," a voice said.

"Agreed."

I the blink of an eye the two were hoisted up shoved into a helicopter and flown away from the danger zone.

"NO!" Hikaru screamed, pounding his fists against the bullet-proof glass. "HE'S IN THERE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO HELP HIM!"

"Sir," one of the masked officers placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do for him."

Hikaru curled up on Kaoru's lap, sobbing the whole way home. He had lost him. The only person he had really cared about…had just slipped through his fingers…and it was all his fault…

…

1 Month Later

"Sir," the small nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's time you let him go."

Hikaru held onto Ryuu's small pale hand, head resting on the side of the hospital bed. Ryuu had been in a coma for a month, and the doctors weren't sure how much longer his body could keep it up. They had insisted that they inject the drug that would put Ryuunosuke to sleep forever, but Hikaru kept arguing and kept telling them, "Just one more week. One more week and he'll wake up. I just know it."

But now…after a whole month of sitting through classes at Ouran, doing his homework, and staying beside Ryuu for the rest of the day, even he wasn't sure if the small hazel haired boy would last any longer. Kaoru walked over to his brother, sitting down next to him.

"We're all going to miss him," he squeezed Hikaru's free hand.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"Come on…" Kaoru urged.

"It's not fair…why him?"

"I don't know, but at least he'll be happy with his parents, up there," Kaoru motioned to the sky.

"Yeah…" Hikaru leaned over the side of the hospital bed, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "I'll miss you Ryuu." Tears fell onto the sheets. "I'll really REALLY miss you…"

"I bet you I'll miss you more…" A weak voice replied.

Hikaru, jumped back. Ryuu's gentle green eyes were open, squinting in the light. A small smile played on his lips, and Hikaru's hand was still laced with his. He laughed. He pulled Ryuu into a tight hug, cradling him against his chest.

Kaoru climbed onto the other side, also lacing his arms around Ryuu's waist. "We missed you…" He whispered to the small green-eyed teen.

"I still missed you more," Ryuu smiled.

"You know," Hikaru began.

"You made us worry so much," Kaoru continued.

"You're going to have to make up for it," they said simultaneously.

Ryuu gave a weak laugh. "Gladly," he replied.

The three stayed like that for some while, Ryuu tucked in between Hikaru and Kaoru, and the twins making sure that no one was going to hurt THEIR Ryuu.

"On a more serious note," they said. "DON'T EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN."

"Sorry…" Ryuu's voice was a bit hoarse. "I promise I'll make up for it though."

"You better."

….

Yamiatei98: HAHA! THIS WAS AN AWESOME CHAPTER TO WRITE! I loved the whole creepy step-parents thing and stuff. Next chapter will be more fluffly. Like GARGANTUAN amounts of fluff, half-lime and yaoi. So take this as a warning. I really hope you all liked! Thank you! Please R&R!


End file.
